


No Chance

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, god help us all, liam mentioned, my attempt at humour, zayn mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Where did Niall really get his inspiration for Slow Hands?





	No Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealityBetterThanFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityBetterThanFiction/gifts).



> Happy birthday my lovely Mac, you have given me so much, this doesn't seem enough to give back. Love you.

It’s a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles, California. Louis had just ducked into the kitchen for something cold to drink. He just pours the second cup of iced lemonade when the intended recipient walks in behind him. 

“Niall is on the phone.” Harry says, leaving Louis no time for explanation before he hits speakerphone, and a muffled din comes from the iphone. 

“Hey Neil, where are you at? It sounds loud.” Louis semi shouts, as though Niall needs him to be loud over the noise on his end. 

“I’m almost at your house. I have no idea how you can drive a convertible Harry, this one has definitely got to go.” Niall replies grumpily. Harry bellows out a laugh. 

“Rule one, no talking and driving.” He says, tone all fake serious. Louis laughs, Niall does not. 

“Are ya’s home or not?” Niall says instead, and Louis just looks at Harry and shrugs. 

“Yes, we are here, assuming you’re in LA.” Louis says, earning a heavy sigh from their caller. 

“Of course I’m in LA you dolt. Just because I know how to be subtle about where I am travelling doesn’t mean I don’t know enough to look up all of your latest pap shots.” Niall snaps, and Harry physically recoils from the scolding. 

“Alright Niall, we are here. Don’t know if I am going to let you in when you get here, but we are here.” Harry replies sassily. Louis nods his head in approval, and Harry winks at him. 

“I’m sorry!” Niall practically shouts. Just...open the gate please, I’m here.” Niall says, and then there is nothing. He hung up on them. Louis just stares at Harry dumbfoundedly. Harry stares back, just as confused. 

“Maybe you should check the gate camera before you open it. Make sure that was actually our sweet, loving Irishman first.” Louis says. 

“Or that he’s not being held at gunpoint.” Harry replies. They both move their eyes involuntarily towards the security screen over the kitchen counter and see that there is in fact a convertible sitting at their gate, and it is holding only one seemingly agitated brunnette boy. Harry just shrugs and punches in the code. 

 

 

They are sitting in the rec room. It’s the least posh room in the house, and where Louis feels the most comfortable, aside from the bedroom that is. It’s where they usually hang out when it’s more than just the two of them, but today is a little different. Niall is not saying a word, and Louis and Harry keep stealing glances at one another, not knowing what quite to do. 

Finally, Harry breaks, his host instincts kick in, and he rises from his chair. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

Niall wrings his hands, looking at them both desperately, Louis just about opens his mouth to ask what in the actual fuck is wrong with him when Niall blurts out “I wrote a song!” Harry looks at Louis again and sits down slowly. Niall is clearly having some sort of breakdown. 

“That’s great Niall, but….You’ve written dozens of songs. Hundreds even. You are literally writing an album right now.” Louis talks slowly, hoping that he isn’t going to have to call the paramedics for some sort of stress related mental breakdown. Wouldn’t TMZ love that one. 

“Okay, but.” Niall looks at them like he’s questioning his entire existence. “I kind of wrote a song about you two.” Louis can see Harry licking his lips, and trying to keep the dimple at bay.

“That is not the first time someone has written a song about us.” Harry says, barely able to contain the fondness in his voice. Niall however is not at all settled and just moves to put his iphone in the speaker in the corner. 

“Okay you two. Separate.” Niall orders them. 

“Excuse me?” Louis asks, feeling a bit offended, and God this has become a weird day. 

“I don’t want you within touching space. This is going to be weird enough. Separate couches.” 

“Let’s just get this over with Lou.” Harry says and stands up to move to another sitting space, a safe (safe?) distance from Louis. 

“Alright Niall. You’re becoming quite the pain in my ass right now. Play your damned song so we can get you the help you need. 

Niall just throws up a hand, waving him off as he fiddles with a few functions on the computer screen. Suddenly he sits down and resumes his stare down of his two bandmates. It’s a little creepy. Louis isn’t going to lie. 

Suddenly the music starts, and Louis can’t help but perk up. He starts bopping his head to the strong beat. Then Niall’s voice comes through, and it sounds….Louis isn’t sure he even wants to think it out loud, he glances at Harry, and he can see the word written all over his face, too. He sounds sultry. Sexy even. He gives a lopsided smile to Harry who returns it immediately. 

“That’s your first warning!” Niall shouts at them. Louis jumps, but he remembers what the task is and keeps listening.

_ I’ve been thinking ‘bout it all day _

_ And I hope you feel the same way _

 

“Niall!” Louis whips around to see Harry with a hand on his chest. “This is about us?” 

 

_ I just wanna take my time _

_ We could do this baby all night _

 

Oh shit, that’s right. “Niall.” Louis admonishes him. Niall puts his head in his hands and for a minute Louis wonders if he’s going to cry. 

“Just listen to the song.” Niall says through a muffled hand. 

It really is a good song. Louis tries to listen to the lyrics, but all he can picture is putting his fingertips on Harry’s bare skin, and dancing with Harry, sneaking out of lads night early to be alone, just the two of them. He shifts uncomfortably, fingers twitching to touch. He looks at Harry who is flushed and just concentrating on his lap, that may possibly be...affected. 

The song ends, and they all sit in silence for a moment before Louis clears his throat. “I think I speak for both of us when I say, What the fuck Niall?” 

“Yes, he does speak for both of us on that.” Harry adds. His voice deep and gravelly, apparently trying to maintain some cool. They both know it’s not helping anything. 

“I don’t know!” Niall lifts his head to look at them, hair everywhere from running his hands through it. “Give me something sexy they said. I can do sexy, I have had sex.” Niall says.

“Allegedly.” Louis replies. He can’t help it. He isn’t dead. 

“But I blanked.” Niall continues as though Louis had not spoke. I blanked and couldn’t think of one sexy thought of my own.”

“So the clear answer is to write about the sex life of your two best friends.” Harry retorts. 

“Listen, you didn’t care that you were giving me a front row seat for six years. You both put this on yourselves.” Niall points an accusing finger at them both. “I am a product of your Larry love.” 

“Oh, here we go.” Harry says, rolling his eyes. They have heard this before. One time in 2012, Harry and Louis had a pretty good fight that had them not speak for almost a week. Niall threatened to sue. He had to put special stuff on his fingernails to stop from biting them. He actually sent Louis the bill for $23.65. For an entire month in 2011 he used the term “the straights” to describe Liam and Zayn. Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him that the only straight one in the band was him. 

“I am serious. I think I am emotionally damaged.” Niall pouts, and Louis can’t help it. He laughs out loud. 

“So, what are you going to do, call up Zayn and Liam for break up song inspiration? I could probably find you a couple of numbers of guys who have been pining over Harry for the last few years. Some good material there I’m sure.” 

“You’re not helping.” Niall glares at him. 

“I never agreed to help.” Louis replies. 

“I personally think it’s a good song, and I am honoured that you want to write about...my sex life.” Louis expects Niall to feel embarrassed by that statement, but it actually does the opposite. He beams at Harry.

“Thank you H, you know you’re my favourite.” 

“That’s a lie, but whatever.” Louis crosses his arms. 

“It’s not. But think of it as a fan fiction in song form.” Niall seems to have come around when Harry praised him, figures. 

“There is only one problem with that.” Louis rubs his forehead, trying to ease the lines between his eyes. “This isn’t fiction!” Niall crosses his arms with a decided hmph.

“Louis, be nice. It’s a good song.” Harry admonishes him, and Louis rolls his eyes dramatically, already defeated. 

“Fine, it’s a good song. It really is. I love you, get help.” He stands up and plops down beside Harry because this separate seats business is just bullshit. 

“Play it again Ni.” Harry offers, smiling encouragingly. Niall nods and gets up to click the play button once again. Louis’ hand creeps onto Harry’s thigh. 

“I know I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Louis murmurs into Harry’s ear, earning him a hitch of breath from Harry.

“I definitely feel the same way.” Harry whispers back, brushing his lips against Louis’ ear. He tilts his head just at the slightest angle, letting Harry have a better view of his favourite place, the crook of Louis’ neck. Harry takes no time, letting his lips linger down the line of his jaw. 

He’s suddenly jerked out of his bubble when the music stops, and Niall is looming over them with his arms crossed. “This is why I’m in therapy.” He says before flipping them the bird and walking out of the room. 

They both just stare at the empty doorway for a moment before bursting out laughing. Harry looks at Louis bashfully. “Do you think he left the song though?” Louis snorts out a laugh. 

“I think we can manage on our own from here.” He stands up, “Come on, I might need some inspiration myself if I want to keep up with Niall.” Harry takes his hand, and stands beside him, shadowing his size in just the slightest way.

“I’ll do my best.” He says, and they walk to the bedroom. 

 

 


End file.
